


A Sweaty Confession

by GoatMyBoat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Tried to Write Smut, I just enforce them, Jealousy, M/M, Smut, Swearing, They love each other, Top Bokuto Koutarou, blowjob, sorry I don't make the rules - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoatMyBoat/pseuds/GoatMyBoat
Summary: Bokuto has a big fat crush on Akaashi and everyone but Akaashi seems to be aware of this fact. However, once they are left alone, not only does he learn that Akaashi feels the same way about him, but he also finds out that Akaashi wants him for more than just his sweet personality.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 167





	A Sweaty Confession

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at writing smut but here you go anyways! I hope you enjoy :)

Bokuto made his way down the halls of Fukurodani Academy to the gymnasium where his volleyball team had practice. His pace was quick, almost a jog as he was running behind schedule due to having to stay after class to talk about why his grades were faltering. He had told his teacher that he was just having difficulties concentrating and although that was true, he lied about not knowing why or what was distracting him. She had only let him leave after threatening him with a phone call home followed by him promising he would do better in the future.

Turning a corner, Bokuto groaned, annoyed. Since it was the end of the day, people were packing their backpacks outside their locker or just hanging out in the hallways with their friends. Either way, they were blocking his path. As he carefully maneuvered through the crowds and waited for the people in front of him to quicken their pace, he thought about what his team’s reaction would be to him being more than fifteen minutes late. He figured it wouldn’t be the worst lecture of his life but that didn’t mean he was looking forward to it. Especially on a day like this where nothing seemed to be going his way.

Finally escaping the tight and cramped hallway, he made it to a staircase and practically jumped down it. Squeezing between a group of first year girls and a wall, he slowed his pace to catch his breath. It was meant to be a second’s break but right before he started running again, he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Turning to the source, his look of irritation faded into a smile when he saw how nervous one of the aforementioned girls was. 

“Is everything okay?” he asked.

The girl shyly cast her eyes to the floor. “Yeah, I just wanted to, um, say that you looked so cool at your last match!”

Bokuto’s smile grew more genuine and flashy as he flexed his arms all showman-like when she lifted her gaze t him. “I tend to do that. It’s kinda like my superpower, if you will.”

The girl was nudged by one of her giggling friends, causing her to shyly fiddle with a strand of her hair. “Um, do you think we could maybe watch your practice?”

“Sorry, but that puts stress on the players. You can, however, walk with me to the gym if you’d like.” 

Technically, he didn’t lie because if his team was trying to impress the girls, they would be more tense and irritable and nobody needed that. However, that wasn’t the reason why he denied them entry to his domain. No, it was more so for an assumption of why they wanted in that made him so skeptical and unwilling.

The girls all shared a look and tried to suppress their giggles behind what Bokuto saw as tiny hands as they nodded eagerly. Keeping to his word, he speed walked with the girls outside the door and he felt a sense of relief when he caught sight of his destination, silently hoping to escape them if he was right about their reasoning.

“So, is your whole team in there?” another girl asked, puffing her chest out a bit to emphasize on her breasts with the other girls giggling and doing the same. However, this one seemed to have taken a liking to him as her eyes dropped to his lips periodically while her gaze rested on his face.

Bokuto almost felt bad. He could see that this girl was interested in him but he just wasn’t feeling it and not just because of the two year age gap that made him feel like a predator. Wanting to delay that conversation for as long as possible, he turned his head back to the gymnasium. “They should be.”

Opening the door, he was met with a sea of unimpressed glares as members of his team ceased what they were doing to look at him.

“How come you’re so late?” Konoha interrogated. “Practice started twenty minutes ago.”

“I had to talk with my teacher and then I ran into these young ladies and they wanted to come see you guys,” Bokuto explained, stepping out of the way so both parties could see each other better through the doorway. 

He quickly side-eyed the girls to see if his prediction was correct and was happy to see that for the most part it wasn’t, seeing as all but the first one he spoke to drooled and giggled staring at his team. Switching his gaze back to his team who had come over to talk to the girls, he didn’t feel so assured anymore when she still wasn’t satisfied with her eyes scanning the interior of the gym. He was just about to get the girls to leave when she popped the forbidden question.

“So, um, where’s number 5?”

Bokuto tensed as his fear was confirmed and his whole team turned to him, not sure of how he was going to react. However, his focus remained on the five-foot-nothing first year that stood before him asking to see his setter. Oh, the things he wanted to say but refused to let escape the barrier of his tightly pursed lips. Remembering that he was the captain and the ace of his team, he bit back all hostilities and simply shrugged, visibly relieving his team.

“I haven’t seen him yet,” he told her. “But he’s probably busy at the moment like the rest of us should be and we shouldn’t keep him waiting.”

“Oh, okay. Sh-should I just come back tomorrow or…?”

“Nah, he’s gonna be busy then, too. As well as the rest of the week because we have practice.”

“Then, could you give him my number for me?”

“I could, but I don’t think he’d call you. Y’know since he’s so focused on volleyball and all that.”

“...He’s always focused on volleyball? Does he not have a personal life?”

“Nope! Absolutely not!” Bokuto lied without hesitation, ignoring the eyerolls and snickers it earned him from his teammates. “He’s a setter. He doesn’t have time for a personal life.”

The girl’s eyes dropped to the ground disappointed and discouraged, much to Bokuto’s not so subtle delight. “That’s a shame; he’s hot.” Some of her friends nodded along in agreement as she bit her lip thinking about the setter. “Like, really hot.”

Bokuto’s fists clenched at his sides unbeknownst to the girl. He wasn’t one for hitting women, but he was one for fending off threats which was what she was. “Yeah, but he’s really not available so I’d try looking somewhere else-”

“Why are you all crowding the door?” a voice came from behind the boys, causing Bokuto’s heart to skip a beat and forget why he was about to tear apart a defenseless freshman girl.

“AKAASHI!” Bokuto charged through the barrier of volleyball players to Akaashi and threw the latter up in the air in one swift motion, startling him. Placing him back on the ground, he kept his hands on Akaashi’s waist as he beamed down at him. “I missed you!”

Akaashi took a moment to recover before responding with one eyebrow raised, confused. “But you see me almost every day.”

“Thanks for reminding me of my blessings, but I still missed you!”

The slight reddening of Akaashi’s face did not go unnoticed by Bokuto. In fact, Bokuto’s smile grew wider and his hold on Akaashi grew firmer as he relished the savoury sight. It wasn’t very often that he made Akaashi blush but when he did, he felt like a winner, like a champion. Then again, he just felt so grateful that Akaashi was even in his life to begin with.

“Um, hi, Akaashi,” Bokuto’s arch-nemesis greeted the setter after silently making her way over to the pair. “I was wondering if I could, um, talk to you about something?”

Pulling away from Bokuto, Akaashi nodded. “Sure, is everything okay?”

Bokuto watched as the two of them talked, writhing in anger when he realized that she was trying to flirt with the setter. Everyone on the team aside from Akaashi knew that Akaashi was off limits since last year when Bokuto challenged the team captain to a fight when the latter started making moves on him. Maybe that’s why he thought the two year age gap was too weird for him as the third year was so sleazy and gross with that angel. Watching how she was trying to connect her elbows on her stomach as she talked to Akaashi, he got the same vibes from her.

When he saw the girl take off her backpack, he knew he had to intervene before the temptress got a hold of what was rightfully, yet unofficially, his. Looking up at the clock on the wall and then back to the horrific scene, he pulled Akaashi away as the first year was writing her number down on a piece of paper she retrieved from the bag. “Hey, guys, we should really get to practicing now!”

While the rest of the team came back in, Bokuto pushed the girl out and shut and locked the door when she tried to protest. He exhaled, relieved it was all over and they could finally get to practice. He changed into his jersey while they got the balls out and for the next hour and a half, they worked on serves, blocks, and spikes, the last of which was used for Bokuto to get all his anger and aggressiveness out and to woo Akaashi.

Whenever Akaashi touched the ball, Bokuto envied how much attention it was getting, craving the feeling of those sweet hands to bless him with their touch. On the other hand, he had no problem watching Akaashi get into the zone and concentrate, narrowing theose beautiful eyes of his. He just loved watching Akaashi in general, committing every little detail there was to memory, whether that be a physical trait or just the way Akaashi said something. Like right now he saw strands of the setter's hair were glued to his forehead with sweat and his sets weren’t as precise, indicating that he was tired. After a short break, he was good to go again but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t still worn out. 

Bokuto’s energy took a lot longer to die down and he recalled Akaashi telling him that although it exhausted him to endlessly set for him, the energy kept him motivated to keep it up. But Akaashi was so sweet to continue on for him like that! It made him really happy and he made sure to let him know that on countless ocassions.

After the practice had ended, everyone aside from the ace and the setter headed for the showers in the locker room and then left as the sun had started setting. The other two remained in the gym for a little while longer because Bokuto wanted to practice just the two of them and Akaashi went along with it, knowing the consequences that would follow if he didn’t.

Bokuto wiped the sweat from his brow before picking up another ball. “So, is that girl from earlier your new girlfriend?” he asked, bitterly tossing the ball for Akaashi with a pout.

“What?” Akaashi took a step to the left and raised his hands above his head to set the ball. “No, she just wanted to talk to me.”

Bokuto jumped up and spiked the ball mercilessly to the ground, proving to Akaashi that he was still very mad about the earlier encounter. “Yeah, about dating you.”

Akaash cocked his head to the side, perplexed. “Even if that’s what it was about-”

“It is!” Bokuto groaned. “She was telling me earlier that she thinks you’re really hot and she even wanted me to give you her number! Can you believe that!?”

Akaashi blinked. “She thinks I’m hot?”

“Yeah, but you shouldn’t settle for a girl just because she’s honest.”

“...What?”

“What? You’re a good looking dude, okay? But that doesn’t mean you should date her.”

“Why does it bother you so much if I do get a girlfriend?”

Bokuto froze mid-bend, no longer focused on the ball in front of him, despite his eyes locking on to it. ‘Because I love you!’ his brain confessed. But he couldn't do that. He couldn’t say that to him because what if he didn’t feel the same way? What if he poured out his heart and soul to him but it turned out that Akaashi was straight? Their friendship may still exist afterwards but he knew that things would never be as good as they are now, and he couldn’t afford to lose such an amazing friend.

He melted into the analytical gaze of his underclassman, yet his chest had started clenching around his heart, the force of the words he wanted to say and fear behind getting rejected adding more to it. “That would mean less time for us to hang out, which could lead to us losing our tight-knit bond and no longer being friends!”

Akaashi’s face softened when he saw Bokuto’s lip quiver, indicating that he was going to start crying soon. Sighing, Akaashi walked over to the sad man and gingerly massaged his scalp before placing his hand on Bokuto’s shaking shoulder. “I’ll never stop being your friend, Bokuto.”

Bokuto sniffled as tears raced to reach his jaw, not believing his crush’s sincere promise. “No, y-you’re just s-saying that!”

“But I mean it,” Akaashi assured him, crouching down in front of his friend and repositioning his hand so it could still be on Bokuto’s shoulder. “Why would I stop talking to the one person I know for a fact would do anything for me?”

Bokuto nodded frantically through his sobs, not because he misinterpreted the question but because he wanted to confirm that he would do anything for Akaashi. Pulling the boy into a hug, he lowered them both to their knees and cried into his shoulder. He supposed that Akaashi had a point and that he shouldn’t be so paranoid, but that’s when he found a flaw in it all. It hit him harder than Kuroo did that one time he was choking on a piece of steak and he shuddered at the realization; he wouldn’t do anything for Akaashi. If he was really willing to do anything, he wouldn’t have interfered with him and that first year girl and he’d let them date.

Pulling back just enough so he was face to face with Akaashi, Bokuto did his best to look into the setter’s beautiful eyes through the curtain of his tears. He knew even without looking at him that Akaashi cared and that made him feel worse about living the lie he was. His face flushed when Akaashi reached up and used his thumbs to wipe away his tears, clearing up the way of Bokuto’s vision. But for a good second or two, he got the chance to stare in awe at the caring face of the one who had comforted him so many times before the tears had resurfaced.

“I just d-don’t want to l-l-lose yooooouuu!” Bokuto confessed through a wail. “Especially to a g-girl! Girls a-aren’t as un-un-understanding as guys and th-they are m-more mean and they will tr-try to keep us from having f-fun! I’ll… I’ll m-miss yoooooouu!”

“Well, if it’s any consolation to you, I’m not into women.” 

Bokuto stared with his jaw dropped as Akaashi removed himself from him to pick up the discarded volleyballs around the gym. He saw the red tint spreading across the setter’s face as he brought two balls into the storage room before exiting it with the volleyball cart, and that was the evidence he needed to know that what he heard wasn’t his imagination. 

Feeling hopeful, his tears slowly came to a stop and he wiped away what remained with his sweaty arm, but he couldn’t care less. He now had leverage over that first year nuisance, footing that she would never regain since there was no way Akaashi would like her now. Looking back, he could see the signs of lack of romantic interest as Akaashi’s face was blank the whole time, unlike when he hung out with him. Now, that just left all the guys on the team, but they all knew to back off of Akaashi, so this was definitely a win in his eyes.

“Can you please help me put the balls away?” Akaashi asked from across the room.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Bokuto jumped to his feet and worked with the gay boy to clean up the gym. When they had finished, Bokuto stole the cart from Akaashi and threw the latter in on top of the balls, scaring the crap out of him. To make matters worse, Bokuto started running as he pushed the cart, zipping around the gymnasium like a lovesick fool because that’s what he was. Especially when Akaashi’s silent uncertainty turned into cheers and giggles, informing Bokuto that this was more than fine as he tried to race his own heartbeat.

“Okay, okay! We should probably stop now,” Akaashi told him as they passed the storage closet for a seventh time. “Coach might come back.”

As much as Bokuto really didn’t want to, he complied. He knew there would probably be consequences for doing this since Akaashi was sitting on the equipment and if that was the case, they could even be kicked from the team. Taking one last super fast lap, he debated if he should slow down to have more time to enjoy this moment. However, two arguments that fueled his speed were that Akaashi probably wouldn’t have as much fun and wouldn’t be cheering that much as he was when they were going fast, as well as the fact that Akaashi would probably just hop off it if it was slow enough for him to do it.

He slowed to a halt before carefully entering the storage closet and picking Akaashi up off of it, holding the smiling boy in his hands for just a little while longer. When he did let him go, Akaashi led him to the locker room and he was happy to follow behind and admire the view of those luscious hips swaying. Interestingly enough, having been a person who’s internally praised that money maker and all it’s worth, he noticed two things; one, Akaashi was purposefully strutting. And two, Akaashi had his shorts hitched up higher than they were when everyone else was still here. He didn't recall him pulling them up but he couldn't care less. All he could do aside from stare was thank the gods for blessing him with the view.

Now in the locker room, Bokuto felt the tension levels go up, especially after he took off his shirt. Throwing the garment into his gym bag, he could feel eyes on him and he could have sworn he heard a faint moan. Whipping his head to look at Akaashi, the latter immediately turned back to his own bag and started undressing himself. Now, it was once again Bokuto’s turn to watch his friend in a way no friend should; with longing. Akaashi was out of his shirt and then his shorts, earning himself moans from Bokuto who was loving the bare torso and tight boxers that emphasized on his curves like a masterpiece.

“So, Kotaro,” Akaashi started, wrapping a towel around his waist. He always put it over his boxers so he could take them off without anyone seeing his junk, and Bokuto hated it. “What are you into? If you don’t mind me asking, of course.”

Hearing the way Akaashi had said his first name -something he had never called him before- and seeing the look in his eyes, Bokuto gulped and licked at his lips to provide the moisture that his mouth was suddenly lacking. Akaashi’s body told him he needed something that Bokuto was way too eager to provide, but wasn’t going to until he got the confirmation that he needed. 

“Guys all the way,” he told Akaashi, who was biting his lip as he examined his body. “All I’ve ever wanted was to fuck a guy so hard he can’t stand for a week.”

Akaashi hummed, signalling that he liked the sound of that, which drove Bokuto wild. Slowly walking over to him, he didn’t try to hide the boner he was sporting underneath the towel and stopped only inches away from his captain’s face. Suggestively tracing a finger from Bokuto’s shoulder to in between his pectorals, he glanced up at him through lidded eyes and spoke to him in a whisper. “I’ve always wanted to be on the receiving end of someone like you.”

He let out a low moan and had to fight himself not to tackle the god before him. Instead, on impulse, Bokuto snaked his arm around Akaashi’s beautiful body, yanking him even closer and Akaashi’s hands both rested on Bokuto’s pecs in response. Bokuto used his other hand to uselessly brush too short of hair behind the latter’s ear, leaving both of their faces burning. He swore he could hear Akaashi’s heart beating too and he felt ecstatic since his crush looked like he was considering doing what he had only dreamed of.

And then it happened.

Akaashi leaned forward and closed his eyes as he connected their lips together. At first, Bokuto didn’t react out of shock that this was actually happening because why would the love of his life be kissing him when he clearly wasn't worthy of it? But when he felt Akaashi start to pull away from him, he came to his senses and desperately pulled Akaashi’s head back so he could return the kiss and deepen it. Akaashi let out a little squeak of surprise that was quickly followed by a small moan, which left Bokuto wanting more and led him to swipe at Akaashi’s bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. 

Although he was caught off guard, Akaashi hungrily opened his mouth and allowed the wet organ in to explore the moist cavern, which brought on a lot more moans from both of them. As they made out, Bokuto picked Akaashi up and the latter wrapped his legs around his waist. Akaashi didn’t stop him when he propped him up against a locker and slipped his hands down to his towel-covered ass, either. In fact, he moaned from the contact and the more they kissed, the more he tried to grind his ass off of Bokuto’s very notable erection, not that Bokuto was complaining. No, he was finding the feeling of Akaashi’s ass very hot and he was very excited for when they were out of their minimal clothing and the grinding became so much more.

Bokuto ran his hands all up his bare torso, taking in and memorizing the scent and feeling of Akaashi’s skin. His mouth traveled from Akaashi’s lips to his neck and chest, sucking and biting those places, covering them in hickeys- some of which Akaashi wouldn’t be able to cover with any other shirt than a turtleneck. Akaashi’s breath hitched as he involuntarily craned his neck to make accessing it easier for Bokuto who used that as an opportunity to bite really hard at the crook of his neck.

“Fuck,” Akaashi moaned breathlessly, tightly gripping Bokuto’s hair. “B-Bokuto... Ah!” When Bokuto’s tongue traveled down to his nipple, he arched his back, trying to get more attention on the sensitive area. “Oh, God~”

Bokuto basked in the faces that Akaashi was making and lived for the pretty sounds he was letting out. He was just so sexy! Letting out his own groan of pleasure, his tongue and teeth continued to harass Akaashi’s nipple and he savoured every whimper and moan the action emitted from his lover. “You like that, baby?”

When Akaashi covered his mouth with his hand and vigorously nodded, Bokuto felt himself get more excited. Wanting nothing more than to please his man, Bokuto took the other forgotten nipple in his hand and played with the nub, causing Akaashi to squeal and tug harder on his hair. The pace of their grinding had increased significantly and Bokuto couldn’t take it anymore. He needed Akaashi now and by the lustful look in Akaashi’s eyes, he knew he needed him just as much.

Releasing both nipples, he used his now empty hand to tear the towel from Akaashi, revealing the younger man’s rock hard boner that drew Bokuto in instantly. He stared at it in awe, even licking his lips and then he glanced up to Akaashi to find him staring back at him. “You are so fucking sexy!... You cool if I blow you?”

Just from hearing the suggestion, Akaashi let out a needy whine and bucked his hips against Bokuto’s abdomen, causing Bokuto to let out a small chuckle and palm his man’s erection through his boxers.

“You’re so desperate, baby,” he smirked, as he gave the pulsating muscle a squeeze, provoking a high-pitched moan to emit from Akaashi as he threw his head back in pleasure. This was a combination of the senses that Bokuto knew he could never get tired of and would definitely come back to him during his alone time and wet dreams. And it amazed him that Akaashi didn’t make any comments about doing it in the locker room where they could make a mess. 

“Don’t worry, you'll get what you want soon enough,” he purred into Akaashi’s ear. “You just gotta be patient. Can you do that for me, sexy?”

Akaashi nodded frantically and Bokuto felt his dick twitch from the excitement and desperation in Akaashi’s response. Wanting to stir Akaashi up more, he started stroking and twisting Akaashi’s dick, earning whorish screams from him that his hand failed to muffle.

“More!~” Akaashi begged, his head thrown back against the wall and his eyes squeezed shut. “P-please, Bokuto! More!”

Who would have guessed that Bokuto would like hearing that so damn much? Well, he figured he would, but damn that was way hotter than any fantasy had led him to believe it would be! Wanting to please Akaashi more so he’d get to hear more of that, he decided to keep on doing what he was doing with his hand, but he started licking the sweat off of Akaashi’s chest as well. And considering how much Akaashi was moaning, Bokuto knew his plan had worked.

As a virgin, he learned and experienced sex through stories and recounts told from his friends. He’d heard from some of them that they hated when they were in this situation where the only person being played with was their partner. They claimed that it was hot but not something they’d choose over getting a blow job, yet now that Bokuto had finally gotten to this stage, he couldn’t see why. Watching cool, calm, and collected Akaashi unravel into a beautiful screaming mess that couldn’t even speak right from his doing was the hottest thing he had ever witnessed. Maybe blow jobs were better, but he could definitely get off to this, no questions asked.

“Bokuto!” Akaashi whined impatiently, his hips desperately bucking into Bokuto’s hand.

“I know, baby. I know.” 

Deciding to no longer tease the poor boy, Bokuto carried him over to the benches where their gym bags resided. Throwing them out of the way, he placed Akaashi on a bench and moved his hands to Akaashi’s hips as he started kissing down Akaashi’s body gradually from his lips down to his waist band. Now on his knees, he could feel his adrenaline pumping, wanting nothing more in this moment than to be choking on his dick like he did with the steak.

“Are you okay if I take these off?” Bokuto asked, referring to the boxers. As excited as he was about this, he wanted to make sure that Akaashi was comfortable with everything, especially considering it was their first time. With that implied, he was pretty sure this was Akaashi’s first time as well and he wanted to leave a good impression so they’d get to do this again because this was so much better than all of his wildest fantasies combined. This was finally real.

“Yeah,” Akaashi answered, panting as he lovingly cupped Bokuto’s cheek, his eyes telling more than the words he actually said. “You don’t need… to keep asking, you know. I’ll stop you if I need to.”

Bokuto wanted to ask him if he was sure but he was afraid he was going to annoy him so instead, he bit his lip. He was taken aback when Akaashi bent over and kissed him before placing his hand on his shoulder, causing a deep blush to cover his face. His eyes darted back down to Akaashi’s throbbing member and he couldn't hold back anymore, tugging the underwear down and allowing the boner to spring free as the cotton lay discarded on his lover’s ankles.

“Fuck,” Bokuto moaned at the sight, wanting to just deep-throat it immediately. However, before he did anything, he took a moment to examine and admire Akaashi’s naked body and he knew he was in love. He knew this was what he wanted, now all it took was him going through with it. 

Very slowly, Bokuto wrapped his hand around the boner and pressed his thumb against the slit, causing more precum to spill out. With a shiver of anticipation from both of them, his face approached Akaashi’s dick, his warm breath brushing against the sensitive muscle, making Akaashi shudder. He kept that up for a little longer before he lowered his mouth to it and lightly kissed the tip. Then, he opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the member, now sucking and licking from the base to the tip where he swirled his tongue, tasting the sweat from their practice. All the while, Akaashi’s breathing hitched and his moans went from soft to loud real quick when Bokuto started taking more of it down his throat and bobbed his head.

Tightly gripping Bokuto’s hair with one hand, Akaashi used his other one to keep himself balanced on the bench because he felt like he could fall at any moment. “Oh~”

Loving the reaction from the man he was blowing, Bokuto decided to add a bit more pleasure by fondling Akaashi’s balls in one hand and grabbing his ass with other, occasionally switching up the responsibilities of his mouth and his hand by jerking Akaashi off while he sucked his balls.

Bokuto licked up the stripe of Akaashi’s dick, loving how much he shuddered from the contact. “You taste so good, baby. And you’re doing so good for me.” He squeezed Akaashi’s balls and felt his heart race at the sight before him. “God, you’re so beautiful, Akaashi.”

“This feels so g-good!” Akaashi moaned, bucking his hips and shoving his dick further down Bokuto’s throat, holding Bokuto’s head down and forcing him to take it. He let out an airy chuckle as he did this. “You’re so good at this, Bo~”

Bokuto let out a choked gargle but took it with a smile nonetheless with drool dripping out of his mouth and onto his knee. This was better than he could have ever imagined and the look he saw in Akaashi’s nearly-closed eyes told him that he was feeling the same way. Watching Akaashi’s lewd expressions and how his body reacted to every little thing he did drove Bokuto crazy and he could feel himself getting close and so he pulled his dick out. This surprised him because his aforementioned teammates told him that if he wanted to cum during this, he’d have to touch himself, yet deep-throating Akaashi’s dick and seeing how pleased he was was more than enough for him.

After a few more seconds, Akaashi’s breath quickened, he was curling his toes, and he was pulling at Bokuto’s hair, all non-verbal signs that backed him up when he breathed, “I-I’m close, Bokuto. I’m… I...” His sentence trailed off as his moans became louder and more lewd, forgetting what he had been trying to say and not caring.

Bokuto let a guttural moan escape his lips as he was sucking Akaashi’s dick, the vibration throwing the latter over the edge. Knowing this, Bokuto reluctantly pulled his mouth off and feverishly jerked Akaashi off as he opened his mouth widely, ready to swallow all his man’s juices. “Cum for me, baby. I want all your cum down my throat. Every last drop is mine,” he demanded, his voice rough in a growl.

That’s all it took. Throwing his head back, Akaashi screamed, “B-Bokuto, I… I lo-!” and came, shooting his seed down the ace’s throat. It was really hot to see him swallow it all and then cum after a few more seconds of sucking, and he wanted a taste. As they caught their breath and came down from their highs, he pulled on Bokuto’s right arm and brought his hand up to his mouth, keeping eye contact as he sensually licked up the fluids from his palm and sucked on his fingers.

“Fuck, baby!” Bokuto exclaimed, finding Akaashi’s tongue-play super hot. “You’re so beautiful.”

When Akaashi had finally stopped, they held each other’s gaze and their cheeks flushed as they realized what they had just done. Bokuto beamed up at him before fixing his pants and standing up, once again admiring Akaashi’s body. This was a sight that he could get used to. He felt really giddy and proud that he was actually able to pull this off, not thinking that Akaashi would ever want to do anything like this with him, due to believing Akaashi was straight. Now, he felt stupid for not realizing how wrong he was for an entire year.

When he saw Akaashi start to awkwardly cover his genitals with his hands, Bokuto smiled so brightly. Grabbing his hand and placing it on his thigh, Bokuto held it there and hooked his index finger on his empty hand under Akaashi’s chin so his gaze met his own. “Why are you trying to cover yourself, Akaashi?”

Akaashi’s face burned and he tried to turn his head away but Bokuto wouldn’t let him. “I figured since we’re done-”

“Who said we were done?”

Bokuto saw Akaashi open his mouth to speak and he took it as an invitation to silence him with an open mouthed kiss. Akaashi let out a gasp of surprise before melting into the sensation of massaging each other’s lips and battling for dominance with their tongues. In the end, it was Bokuto who had won as he resituated them on the bench and started pushing Akaashi down on it so he was laying down beneath him.

Their hands traveled all over each other’s bodies; Bokuto’s on Akaashi’s hips, sides, nipples, and ass, while Akaashi’s rubbed the muscles on Bokuto’s shoulders, arms, and pecs. Throughout the locker room, all that could be heard was their moans, whimpers, and heavy breathing, but Bokuto was about to change that up. His mouth abandoned Akaashi’s, making it so they could catch their breath before he resumed his earlier work of licking, biting, and sucking on Akaashi’s chest, specifically his collarbone. The action drew a long moan from Akaashi, encouraging Bokuto to keep going and spice it up a bit by rubbing Akaashi off again with the help of his saliva and and the pre-cum leaking from the tip.

Akaashi’s heart pounded harder in his chest as he raised his hips and lowered them in rhythm with Bokuto’s strokes. “Ah, p-please, Bokuto~” he begged, his breaths becoming more ragged. “Please, I… I need… I n-ne- Ah, fuck!” He was trying to get the words out but the immense pleasure he was feeling made it hard for him to concentrate.

Seeing Akaashi so flushed and shameless, Bokuto felt his dick twitch in anticipation, getting way too off on how pleased and desperate Akaashi was becoming. Wanting to see what Akaashi needed, he removed himself from the boy but kept his position above him. In response, Akaashi let out a whine of protest and raised his hips trying to find friction before opening his eyes, confused when he didn’t get any.

“What… why did you stop?” he asked through his pants as sweat drizzled down the side of his face.

Bokuto smirked slyly and planted a teasing kiss on Akaashi’s lips. “Just wanted to see how much you need this right now. So, what do you need me-”

Before he could finish, Akaashi reached down and pulled his shorts off, knocking him off his balance and answering his question. Readjusting his position, he moaned when he saw the hungry look in Akaashi’s eyes and felt them burning through him. Akaashi’s hands were hot against his skin, starting fires wherever they touched, including his dick when Akaashi removed his boxers and pressed their members together tightly. Both men moaned loudly from this and Akaashi pushed Bokuto off so he could straddle him instead, thus making it easier for him to pump them both, their precum mixing and coating both dicks.

“Oh, fuck, Akaashi~”

Bokuto started seeing white from pleasure, rocking his hips in time with Akaashi’s strokes while Akaashi started leaving hickies all over his shoulders and neck. Feeling how fast the strokes were becoming and feeling how hard Akaashi was grinding his hips, he figured that Akaashi was getting close. Not wanting that to happen yet, he lifted Akaashi’s hand from both of their dicks, earning him a whimper.

“Don’t worry, ‘Kaashi, I’m gonna give you the world.”

Although Bokuto was referring to fucking his partner senseless, he also meant that statement in a romantic sense, planning on using the sex to show Akaashi just how much he’d give to him, provide for him. How far he’d go for him, what he’d do for him. And the whine that Akaashi let out informed him that he was willing to let him show how much he cared, not that that was what Akaashi had planned. But he didn’t care; Akaashi was going to know how he felt.

Pulling Akaashi more on his lap, Bokuto raised a hand to Akaashi’s lips and the setter understood what he wanted, opening his mouth so Bokuto could insert them. Akaashi sucked on them hard and held Bokuto’s wrist to make licking them individually easier, coating them in saliva. Bokuto focused on how Akaashi’s tongue swirled around his fingers as his tongue did around Akaashi’s dick a few moments ago and he had to pull his hand away to stop him from cumming just from the thought of how beautiful Akaashi would look with his dick in his mouth.

With his dry hand, he grabbed Akaashi's ass, once again enamoured by the feeling of it and the sound of Akaashi's high pitched moan that indicated he really liked his ass being touched. That was perfect for Bokuto because he had wanted to touch it for a year now. Grabbing and rubbing Akaashi’s ass for a bit longer, he eventually pulled one of his butt cheeks away from the other to make his job easier. Akaashi seemed to like it because he scooted closer to him, wrapping his legs around his waist and resting his hands on his shoulders with his nails lightly scratching them.

Bokuto's other hand teasingly poked and prodded at Akaashi’s entrance, emitting soft gasps and whimpers from Akaashi. Having never done this before, Bokuto had to admit that he was a little nervous, not wanting to end up hurting the masterpiece quivering in his lap. But when Akaashi made eye contact with him once more, he knew it had to be done because he didn’t want to disappoint Akaashi. But if he tried and hurt him in the process, Akaashi wouldn’t want him anyways and the realization that he could genuinely screw this up made him even more uneasy.

Akaashi seemed to pick up on his dilemma after a few seconds and kissed Bokuto’s jaw. “Shh, it’s okay,” he assured him as he reached back to grab Bokuto’s hand. “I trust you.” He switched his grip to Bokuto’s index finger and directed it to his puckered hole, pressing it against the entrance and then pushing it in.

Bokuto felt the tip of his finger being swallowed up by Akaashi and exhaled blissfully at how tight he felt, imagining how it would feel with his dick in there. Hearing Akaashi hiss from the bit of pain he felt, Bokuto was ready to pull it out until he heard Akaashi quietly beg for more. More than happy to comply, he slowly pushed the digit in, watching Akaashi’s face as he adjusted to the intrusion. Once he was satisfied the latter was okay, he pulled the digit almost all the way out before shoving it back in, desperate for the faces Akaashi was making.

After a while, he stuck another finger in, using it in collaboration with the first one to finger and scissor Akaashi. He felt the younger man start to grind back on his fingers with a look of absolute bliss plastered on his face as he moaned and it made him want to try something new. Bringing his fingers back together, he curled them and Akaashi responded with a gasp of pleasure and by digging his fingers into Bokuto’s shoulders.

“F-fuck!” Akaashi screamed. “Ah, do that again!”

And Bokuto did again and again. He then thrusted the digits in harder again and again.

“Fuck me!” Akaashi demanded, shamelessly.

Deciding that he had stretched the boy enough, Bokuto pulled his fingers out, making Akaashi whine from the lack of pleasure. Knowing he needed to lube up, he reached down into Akaashi’s bag for his bottle of skin cream and squirted some onto his hand and then stroked himself, letting out his own groan of pleasure. 

Satisfied, he gently laid Akaashi on his back and he positioned himself between his legs. Taking in the sight of the beautiful boy beneath him, he felt like he could have cried. Not once in the year that they had known each other had he ever expected to do this and here he was. It was a dream come true, really. With one last kiss, he brought his hips forward and slowly slid his dick through the tight barrier of Akaashi’s entrance.

Although it was absolute bliss to feel how tight and warm it was inside of his lover, Bokuto was considering pulling out from how uncomfortable Akaashi looked and how hard he was digging his nails into his back. The only thing that stopped him was Akaashi pulling his head down to kiss him. Getting an idea, he returned the kiss and then brought his mouth down to Akaashi’s neck to kiss and bite it as a distraction from the pain. And it worked until-

“Oh, God, move~” Akaashi moaned. “B-Bokuto, please.”

Not needing any other instructions, he pulled his hips back until his dick was almost out before slamming it back in, both of them relishing in the pleasure the action brought. He kept the thrusting up, their moans and Akaashi’s screams filling the locker room, but neither cared. All that mattered was reaching their climax together, the rest would be dealt with later. Akaashi would ensure that.

“Fuck, baby.” Bokuto groaned, meeting Akaashi’s gaze as he thrust deeper. “You’re so tight.”

“Ah! B-Bokuto... Harder! Deeper!”

More than happy to please his baby, Bokuto complied. The more he rolled his hips the more he felt something build in the bottom of his gut. He was going to cum soon but he refused to do it before Akaashi. Lifting his arm, he wrapped his hand around Akaashi’s dick and started pumping, working his way to match with his thrusts.

Akaashi shouted out from the overstimulation of that and Bokuto hitting his prostate. “There!” he gasped, blinded by pleasure. “Please, Bokuto!”

"Fuck," Bokuto groaned, coming to an abrupt stop. When his lover whined in protest, he growled, "call me Kotaro and I'll fuck you in this same spot until you can't walk anymore," earning himself a moan of interest.

"Okay, Kotaro. Call me Keiji, then," Akaashi giggled as he traced Bokuto's jaw. After hearing Bokuto's happy "m'kay", his hand lightly travelled down Bokuto's nipple and pinched it when he whispered, "now stick to your end of the deal and rail me."

Bokuto eagerly nodded and angled himself to where he hit when Akaashi cried out last before thrusting aggressively into him, getting an even better response that time. More motivated than ever to make Akaashi enjoy this, he rammed ruthlessly against the sensitive bundle of nerves, making Akaashi’s words inaudible from how much he was screaming. It seemed like that was all the younger man could manage to do and that only made Bokuto abuse his prostate more deliberatey, more desperately. Anything to keep the beautiful drooling mess underneath him from saying anything other than his name.

“B-Bo… K-Kotaro! Kotarooo!"

Bokuto's hand returned to jerking Akaashi off as he railed him, needing him to cum soon so he too could release his load. He picked up his pace, rolling his hips so he could go as deep and fast as possible in Akaashi's ass, making the latter scream even louder, tears seeping from his eyes in pure ecstacy.

"I-I’m about… I- Ah, Kotaro!” 

Just like that, Akaashi came, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as his seed covered Bokuto’s hand and their chests. Not two thrusts later, Bokuto followed in pursuit, screaming Akaashi’s name and filling the younger man with his semen, only ceasing his thrusting once he had filled Akaashi with everything he could. Then Bokuto licked up the cum on his hand before placing it back on the bench.

As they caught their breath, they made eye contact and let out airy laughter before Akaashi kissed his cheek fondly. When Bokuto pulled his head away to admire Akaashi in this state, he was met with a look that made his heart skip a beat and his face flushed to match that of a tomato. There was no other message he could have received from Akaashi’s eyes and he couldn’t fight the tears that welled up in his own.

Akaashi knew he loved him. And Akaashi loved him back.

Before he knew it, he was pulled down against Akaashi and he felt Akaashi’s chest rise and lower shakily as he cried, allowing him to do the same. He wrapped his arms around Akaashi and effortlessly pulled himself out before dragging Akaashi up so he was sitting on his lap, holding him closer than ever before. The two of them stayed like that for what felt like hours but was really only a few minutes, occasionally sharing sloppy tear-filled kisses.

“Akaashi?” Bokuto asked through a sniffle once their crying had calmed down.

Akaashi snuggled into Bokuto more, kissing his shoulder. “Hm?”

“I… I think I, um…”

Akaashi pulled away just enough to be face to face with the man that was speaking, keeping his arms wrapped around Bokuto’s neck. He tilted his head quizzically as he tried to comprehend the incomplete sentence. “You think you what?”

Their eyes met and Bokuto had never felt more calm yet more stressed out in his life. On one hand, the look of adoration remained but on the other, what if it was just brought on by the sex? A part of him told him that that couldn’t be true because he had felt it. They didn’t have sex with each other; they made love to each other, unintentionally bearing their true intentions and leaving them exposed for all to see.

Needing a source of courage, Bokuto surprised Akaashi by kissing him passionately out of nowhere. “I love you!”

Akaashi’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open before it closed and his lips trembled. “I… I love you too, Bokuto.”

“Really!?” Bokuto let out an ecstatic gasp and squished Akaashi against his body in a smothering bear hug when he nodded in confirmation. He peppered Akaashi’s face with loving kisses, causing the latter to squeal with delight and giggle, melting his heart. “I love you, I love you, I LOVE YOU, AKAASHI! So much!”

“I love you too, Bokuto!”

Finally ending his harassment, Bokuto beamed brightly and started crying again. “Thank you!”

“For what?”

“Loving me! I w-was so s-scared you didn’t!”

Akaashi smiled softly and ran a comforting hand through Bokuto’s hair. “Thank you for making it so easy.”

“So,” Bokuto shyly started as he attempted to compose himself. “Would you m-maybe want to be my b-boy-b-boyfriend?”

Akaashi gently kissed Bokuto’s cheek before returning his endearing gaze into Bokuto’s eyes, a blush gently dancing along his cheeks. “I would love that.”

“Will you marry me?”

“...I just agreed to date you. Why would you ask that right after?”

“I thought it’d be worth a shot.”

Akaashi rolled his eyes, amused. “Give it a few years, okay?”

“Aw, I have to wait that long!?” Bokuto shrieked, upset and in disbelief. Why should he have to wait so long to accomplish his dreams and live happily ever after? “But I want the whole world to know that I got the boy of my dreams!”

“You’re cute. How about you just tell the team for now?”

Bokuto nodded solemnly. That was until he remembered the person he would need to inform of this development no matter what Akaashi had said. But regardless of feeling that way, he would keep his mouth shut if Akaashi asked him to. “What about Kuroo?”

“Fine," Akaashi sighed with a small smile o his face. "Kuroo, as well.”

“The whole school?”

“I don’t think everyone’s going to want to hear -”

“Who cares?” Bokuto argued. He desperately wanted the world to know, so he wasn’t going to settle for only a few people. The world may not have wanted it, but that wasn’t his problem. “Why should what they think concern us? Besides, this is a great way to tell everyone that you’re mine! That way, I can feel like we’re married!”

Akaashi deadpanned. “Are you referring to that first year girl from earlier?”

“Yes! Her and everyone else that wants you!”

“I doubt that’s a lot of people-”

“It’s literally everyone, babe.”

Akaashi let out a chuckle at his argument and pet name. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

“No I’m just lucky to know you,” Bokuto corrected him, dreamily as he booped Akaashi’s nose. Making contact with Akaashi's face reminded him of just how sweaty they were and the smell of their combined body odour and cum swam up his nose. Kissing Akaashi, he pulled back and wiggled his eyebrows as his hands slipped down past Akaashi's waist, earning himself a gasp. “I think we should bathe.”

“How smooth.” Akaashi shook his head amused, making his boyfriend grin wider. The only thing that made him consider the offer was feeling how sticky his thighs were against Bokuto's and seeing his drying semen on Bokuto's abs. Licking his lips at the sight of Bokuto's muscles, Bokuto could tell that it wouldn't take much convincing to get him in that shower, especialy when he said, "besides, I still need to touch you."

Getting excited, Bokuto smirked and started nibbling on Akaashi's neck. “You can touch me all you want, baby.”

“Good. But let’s clean up out here first."


End file.
